


Baby Blues

by Sariberri08



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Love, Konoha - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, oh baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariberri08/pseuds/Sariberri08
Summary: Naruto and his beautiful bride are expecting-Some explanation will be required.





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Baby Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504646) by [Yuutari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari)

To say he was ecstatic would have been a complete understatement. He was elated, he was tingling with nerves, but he did his best to reserve any anxieties he felt for his wife's sake.

As he held her hand securely in his, he planted kisses and spoke soft words of encouragement as she laid there in bed. With his free hand, he wiped the sweat from her brow as she gasped from the sharp pains, only relaxing after the current contraction had passed. 

"You're doing wonderful, it won't be long now," stated one of the many physicians dressed all in white.

There was a great deal of commotion in the sterile room, but Naruto only had eyes for her. With another deep inhale less than a minute after the last, he held her through it. It was then that Shizune came bustling from the doorway to their side, checking this chart and checking that one. She then proceeded to kneel down by the stirrups and preform one final check. She looked up and smiled at the pair before exclaiming, “Okay Sakura, it’s time to push!”

Their getting together had been unexpected to say the least, but Naruto had rationalized it was simply because they had always been meant to be. Even so, it had been nothing short of a madly passionate whirlwind that the two had stumbled upon in their journey to one another.

For a brief time, he had actually been quite enamored by a certain dark haired Princess. He had found something quiet endearing about the sweet girl that had made his Ninja way her chosen hymn. Their budding relationship had not quite been the blinding and fiery romance of that with Sakura, but rather, it had been more like that of the quiet and comforting night sky. With eyes that enveloped you in calmness and one of the gentlest hearts he had ever had the fortune of holding in his hands, he had given himself over to countless nights dreaming of a life with her. He saw in her not only his past, but a future filled with affection and adoration. Most importantly, he saw her. He reveled in the fact that he could get this shy woman to laugh and open up more and more with each conversation they shared. She was so good to him, and that showed in each goofy smile that adored his whiskered face. But, suddenly, she stopped it all, no longer wishing to see or talk to him. He was entirely baffled by the about-face she had taken, but it certainly wasn’t for lack of trying to get her to change her mind. After near months of daily rejection, over and over, he had to concede defeat. Hinata and he were not to be.

Oddly enough, in the mere weeks leading up to her sudden vow of silence, Sasuke had announced his all but anticipated departure. He said rather cryptic and imprudently about leaving to protect the very village he had once sought to annihilate as an act of redemption. Naruto couldn't care less. Whatever his reasoning had been, he hadn't bothered to try and stop him this time, but more surprising yet was Sakura choosing not to either. Rather than run after him, she had instead found consolation in Naruto's open arms.

Their courtship was minimal at best. It had been a Sunday when he had first uttered the words, ‘I love you’ while still entangled between the sheets with her, and by Friday he was picking out a ring to propose with. He had fallen hard, and he had certainly fallen fast. He felt a sense of urgency in the back of his mind as he feared she’d walk away like all those times before, or perhaps ice him like Hinata had. Even as a young adult, he had this innate fear of being alone. With that incessant little nag never far from his mind, he told himself he could not be alone again.

And with that, by Spring they were married under the shade of thousands of cherry blossoms. He had been left breathless at the delicate pink flowers blending like watercolor into his bride’s perfect locks. He had never seen a more dazzling smile grace her fair features, and he had never been more in love than that moment she walked towards him down the aisle. Her parents cried, calling him Son, and the loving embraces they gave him felt more right than he could describe. With all of their friends and mentors there, he had taken the monumental step of a family all his own; his gaze constantly adoring the newly named Mrs. Uzamaki. 

That had been nearly three years ago. As anticipated, the two had spent most of their honey-moon phase in total marital bliss, but of course when that loses its shine is when the real commitment begins. There were fights, the big ones, as well as many nights of unintentional words that turned to tears and sleeping apart. They were as compatible as water and oil in their worse, but even so, his love for her was resilient and endless. His friends all mentioned how lucky he was to end up with his childhood crush. They fawned over his young bride’s beauty and jestingly asked if he’d ever be willing to share her. It was in those moments he laughed the hardest, knowing full well she’d never do such a thing. It was when strangers got a little too close to comfort to her though that his jealously tended to rear its ugly head. Those nights often lead to the worst arguments as they were usually the ones that she fought to win. Dejected and prideful as he was, after a few days apart she would make it up to him with such frantic rapture that he could tolerate the loss for her sake.

After a record number of months of rare harmony in the household, three months to be exact, Sakura sat him down the moment he had walked in the door. He had just returned from a relatively short mission to speak with Gaara in Sunagakure and had wanted nothing more than to collapsing straight in bed but, exhausted and bags still in hand, she demanded his undivided attention. She seemed anxious about divulging whatever it was she had resting on her mind, but with an airy laugh she told him about the little life growing inside of her. Naruto couldn’t recall another moment he had cried so much. He kissed his glowing wife until she begged him to stop and had sweetly wrapped her arms around him. And that was how the two stayed for fifteen minutes. No talking, no kissing, just entirely in tune to the heartbeat of the one they held.

In the six or so months that followed, he was nothing but a doting and attentive husband and lover to the woman carrying their child. She wanted for nothing yet seemed to hover between absolute happiness and deep bouts of depression where she refused to even look at him. He blamed himself thoroughly. He knew it must be hard on her body carrying a bit of the fox chakra inside her and having it get stronger and stronger every day. It made him fall all over again for the woman he called his. He watched her belly grow until it was big enough for his whole arm to cradle as they slept. He drew the most relaxing baths for his Love, made the midnight craving runs to the grocery store, went to every appointment he could, and even read those slightly tedious parenting books all in preparation for their little one.

Her screams in his ears brought him a shiver of panic and he wished her could take her pain as his own. He recited the words their birthing teacher had taught them; wincing from the grip round his wrist getting exceptionally tighter as the time came to make that first push. Per Shizune’ advises they oh so close. There is a head, shoulders, tiny waist, and finally ten teensy-weensy toes. The shrill cry that followed simultaneously filled and broke his tender heart. Their baby was here. They rushed him over to quickly cut the cord. He hadn't gotten to catch more than a glimpse of the little babe yet as the wrapped them in a cloth and proceeded to clean and check vitals. In a matter of minutes, they return with the calmed babe all bundled up.

"Naruto, would you like to hold her?"

He simply nodded, eyes watering as they placed her gently into strong arms. When he saw her the tears broke. She had perfect porcelain skin and thick black, black hair.

**Author's Note:**

> *artwork by me*
> 
> Trouble in paradise to ensue o.o  
Thanks so so much, please do come back soon for more if you enjoyed!


End file.
